What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted
What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 12, 2013. Synopsis Emily, Aria and Hanna are discussing what to do about Spencer, still obviously distraught about her new discovery and break-up with Toby. Hanna suggests they leave her and let her come back in her own time but Aria won't take no for a answer. Aria asks if she has spoken to Toby and Emily replies that she left him a ton of messages. Emily suggest they bring over cupcakes to the Hastings's residence. Aria reminds her to tell Spencer what she remembers about "that night". As they are walking out of the main building, Hanna mentions that she also saw a blond girl in a red coat when she went for the interview that A set up. They pause when they see Spencer practically shouting with Andrew Campbell, a member of the Academic Decathlon team. He says that Spencer is off the team because she is not focused enough and keeps missing practices. Mona sits near by and watches, and Spencer says to Mona, "Is there anything else you wanna take from me?" They stare at each other for a couple seconds before Spencer leaves, frustrated and annoyed. Emily follows Spencer and speaks to her for a short time. She says that Spencer doesn't have to deal with everything that has happened to her alone but Spencer says she can't do this here and walks off. As she's walking she pulls out her sunglasses and suddenly takes them back off. A has carved a another message onto the lenses of her sunglasses. "You rat out T, I take down 1 of your 3." - A. Spencer looks over her shoulder to see Aria, Hanna, and Emily watching her with concern. Hanna and Aria are talking together at the Brew while Emily is working. Aria suggests they talk to the Academic Decathlon adviser and try to get Spencer back on the team. Hanna is too distracted to listen, trying to find where Caleb's Uncle Jamie lives, convinced he is Caleb's father. Aria then gets a call from Ezra's mother, asking Aria if she knows Wesley is hiding at Ezra's apartment. Aria lies and says she hadn't been to Ezra's apartment in a while. Emily sees CeCe buying a coffee, and CeCe apologizes for not texting Emily back. Emily doesn't mind, and asks her if Detective Wilden is the "hottie" from Cape May that Alison was talking about. CeCe says she doesn't know since there were so many guys there that summer that wanted to hook up with Alison and leaves to meet a photographer for her's store website. Spencer is making a vegetable (pickles? really Spencer?) smoothie when Andrew knocks on her door. Spencer lets him in, though unwilling. He says that the friction between her and Mona is what is really hurting the team. Spencer tells him that the team won't last without her knowledge of world history. Andrew is convinced that he can do as well as Spencer, so Spencer challenges him to a strip-studying session with the deal being that if she wins she gets to compete. Hanna, concerned for Caleb, invites his father to come to Rosewood and talk with them. They meet at the Java, where they wait for his father to come. When he does, he and Caleb sit down and talk while Hanna sneaks out so they can be alone. Back in her kitchen, she is talking with her mom about how Caleb and his father are reuniting but that Jamie Doyle needs a job closer to be with Caleb. Hanna suggests working at the church and Ashley considers it. Aria and Wesley kiss but Aria pulls away (after a considerable amount of time). She gets a call from Mrs. Fitz asking if she knows where Wesley is, she lies and says she doesn't know. Wesley then tells her that his mother was testing her and that she still does not like Aria. After the fight with Mona, Spencer tries to get her spot on the decathlon team back by playing a strip trivia game with Andrew. He is down to his boxers, and Spencer had just taken off her bra when Emily walks in. Andrew leaves, and Emily and Spencer continue their fight about how Spencer is acting and Spencer leaves and goes upstairs. Emily continues to dig into Alison's past and her vacation at Cape May. She asks CeCe if she knew anything, to which she says she doesn't. Along with Jason's help, she finds out that CeCe may in fact know more than she is telling Emily, and that Ali took a picture with Wilden and CeCe on a boat. As they leave, the elevator they get on to breaks down (assumably from A). Jason gets the doors open and Emily jumps down to the floor. When she does, the doors close and the elevator falls down the shaft with Jason in it. We then see that Emily has texted the other girls, and when they meet her at the hospital, she tells them what happened. A nurse then comes up and asks Emily where her friend went and that the bed is empty. The girls rush in and find that Jason's bed is empty and all the tubes and wires he was hooked up to have been disconnected. The very last scene we see is A taping head shots of the four girls onto whiskey bottles. We then see another A come with an empty bottle and they play spin the bottle. It lands on the head shot of Aria, but the first A moves it so it points to Spencer. He/she then takes the Spencer bottle and pours two glasses full of the whiskey, and puts the bottle down. The two A's clink glasses, and then take a drink. Notes *It is discovered by Emily and Jason that CeCe was lying about not knowing the identity of the "Beach Hottie" (Det. Wilden) who may have gotten Alison pregnant the summer she went missing. *Emily and Jason were trapped in an elevator, while Emily manages to escape but Jason on the other hand is sent plunging down to the last floor but Jason leaves with a broken neck but alive. At the hospital Jason mysteriously vanishes leaving the girls puzzled. *The bottles of wine that are put on Jason's porch are the same kind of bottle that Wesley spills on the rug in Cece's store. *Spencer continues her downward spiral after discovering Toby was on the A-Team by attacking Mona during the Decathlon team's practice session. Wren covers this up when Melissa calls him on their way back. *Aria and Wesley share a kiss, but Aria rejects him and Wesley leaves to go to bed. *After Ali's summer vacation she sent her dad a message that was signed with an A, so technically A (Ali) sent a message to her father (Kenneth). **The message was: Thanks for the best summer ever Daddy. XO, A *Caleb's father Jamie lands a job at a church but it is implied towards the end of the episode that he stole money from the church donation box. Featured Music *"Nice Girl" by Ashley Noot (Hanna and Aria at The Brew) *"Please Don't Find Me" by Civil Twiliht (Hanna and Caleb waiting for Jamie at The Brew) *"Redemption" by The Strane Familar (Jamie finally arrives at The Brew) *"I'll Take You" by Phantom Tortoise (Hanna and Caleb kiss in the church) *"Bones" by Ms Mr (the liars get SOS text from Emily) Memorable Quotes Title *Might be a reference to Spencer trying to get over Toby's betrAyal. *The title might have something to do with the guy Alison was involved with. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Gallery PLLS03E19-01.jpg PLLS03E19-02.jpg PLLS03E19-03.jpg PLLS03E19-04.jpg PLLS03E19-05.jpg PLLS03E19-06.jpg PLLS03E19-07.jpg PLLS03E19-08.jpg PLLS03E19-09.jpg PLLS03E19-10.jpg PLLS03E19-11.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes